


Jealousy

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: SuperCorp Prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I apparently can't write jealousy that well, Jealousy, Oops, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Anonymous said:Jealous!Lena and Jealous!Maggie over how close their gfs are with Lucy





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts still open btw.

They had tried, they had tried so goddamn hard at first.

They trusted their significant others with their lives, they trusted each other's significant others with their lives. It was just so much harder not to be jealous when you watched one person step into the room and sweep their attention away. When you watched those soft arm touches, shoulders bump against each other, and the gleeful expression on both of the Danvers faces when sparring was suggested.

Lucy Lane was back. She had just shown up at random into the DEO and as soon as Kara had yelled her name, they found themselves blinking as they watched Kara launch herself at the woman and Alex to pull her sister back so she could get a moment to hug her.

_Alex Danvers hugging someone who wasn’t Kara or Maggie._

A shocker really. Maggie had felt the jealousy at first, calmed it, but then Alex’s eyes shone and she thought _‘you have got to be kidding me’_ and she tried to put a list together in her head for reasons to dislike the woman. She had Alex’s heart, but Alex looked so familiar- and it made her realize that there were still parts of Alex she didn’t know.

Lena had held her breath, arms crossing. Wondering if this is what Kara felt when she saw Lena reach out to hug Jack, her ex, and then she felt ridiculous. What did she have to feel jealous for? She came to the conclusion she trusted Kara, it was just that there was always the possibility of someone new pulling Kara away or making her realize maybe Lena wasn’t that great.

Still, they shared a look of understanding. Of feeling so damn ridiculous. Silently promising each other they’d hold back how they felt until Lucy was gone.

Because Lucy wasn’t going to stay forever right?

A day passed. Then a week. Then two.

The longer the time, the more acquainted their girlfriends came with their old friend and how much more left out they felt. There were inside jokes and looks they just didn’t get. It was so infuriating at times to ask for clarification and never get it because the three would go off on another tangent and forget.

Then came the actual introductions at game night. Lucy had been pretty nice and likable and- goddamn it. Why couldn’t the world let Maggie Sawyer dislike someone for once? Why did Lucy Lane have to be actually funny and understanding?

They coped in their own ways with it, after realizing that being jealous was stupid even if they couldn’t change how they felt. They just had to learn that, yeah people were going to come and go, there would always be friends that were close to them in a way neither woman could be- because their relationships were romantical.

Goddamn it if they didn’t get jealous though.

Maggie did what she could to get over her jealousy. She tried to a base respect. Actions could form respect. So that’s what she did.

While Lucy and her two favorite Danvers were in a training room, talking as they stretched themselves, Maggie offered to spar Lucy first. Lucy had grinned knowingly and accepted, Alex had shown her support and Kara was just excited to see how it went.

By the end of it, Lucy had thrown her on her back three times, and Maggie had thrown Lucy on her ass twice. The Lane could move quicker than Alex, more clear focus and precise than her girlfriend. She definitely thought before jumping in, unlike Kara. Alex had been trained to be in the middle of a battlefield, more thinking on her feet and perfectly timed hits, brutal. Kara was a shield and hammer, in essence, smash and protect. Though still learning from both her sister and Maggie.

She could definitely say she had respect for Lucy now. Someone giving you a good sized bruise on your back and apologizing after could do that to someone.

Lena, however, had resigned herself to feeling awful about being jealous. Kara hadn’t pushed when Lena had told her she didn’t want to talk about it, but she could see the question in her eyes. She forced herself to analyze Lucy and figure out _what kind of person_ she was. She had to think things over, find the pieces of true self in someone.

She could never really accept most people at face value at first. Kara had been the only one, but she had been so truthful.

So that’s what she’d done. She found something interesting. Lucy Lane was more than the longer she played herself out to be. She could see the way her eyes latched onto familiar faces. Wherever she had been stationed had left her lonely and needing of her friends, she had been placed on a pedestal too high for her to stand, and was now dealing with the fallout and weight of it crushing her relationship with her father. Lena could relate.

Lena had offered advice once, before leaving the DEO, that a relationship a parent crushed with their hands wasn’t worth it but the family made could ease the pain. Lucy had given her a tearful grin and Lena felt overwhelmed. Walking away before something could be said.

It was a hard life, and she found respect for Lucy in that regard.

It could show, the way their jealousy slowly faded and respect slowly slipped in its place. Both sisters were happy the more they noticed the way they weren’t so...off put by Lucy’s place.

Maybe they could learn to like Lucy.


End file.
